Light and Blood
by SmolLady
Summary: A simple-fic of Sting and my OC coming together for the rutting season. (Rated M for many reasons)


_My first Fairy Tail-fic! I'm only on episode 225, do not judge me because I may not have Sting down as a character fully. My OC Avery however, I know exactly how to play this off with her and him. The usual mating season smut!~_

It had to be _that_ season of every year that threw all dragon slayers off. With each slayer having a side to an animal that dominated as a beast, what could be more likely than to have a rutting season? It was quite an annoyance, having to avoid the opposing sex or just hide all together to not make any contact with humans/wizards/or similar slayers.

Funny thing was, it would never be predicted. One would assume that this season came in a specific time, but it would just falter from that theory and come at a more shocking time. But, everyone would know once those slayers took hiding and avoided life, or even when their friends began deciding to avoid them more and more. It seemed as though Fairy Tail was the guild that suffered the most considering five slayers did make up the members.

The hall held the usual female members of Mirajane, Titania, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy and Cana. The topic they were discussing was of course based upon the abrupt season, and how Carla must be dealing with a very hormonal Wendy.

"That is just weird to imagine Wendy becoming a horny mess."

"It is too much to picture honestly."

Lucy gave a weary smile, though she sweat dropped at the thought. Cana shrugged and downed another barrel of her usual liquor.

"To think that even Avery has to deal with that.."

Levy shook her head. Lucy's eyes widened in realization that the Blood Dragon Slayer was even put to hiding because of the changes of atmosphere for all slayers. Erza's nerve twitched at seeing an image of the wizard being held at a corner in her room, trying to not touch civilization at all.

"We should visit the two! Doesn't it play full effect if they're with the opposing sex?"

"That is if they knew what they enjoyed."

"Huh?"

"We're talking about Averali, she _is_ pansexual."

"Ohhh... Which means?"

Erza mentally face palmed but evidently rolled her eyes as Levy gave Lisanna a nervous smile.

"Avery enjoys just about anyone as long as they have heart. She doesn't care if it is a female or male, if she gets close to one, she will surely dominate them."

"Oh oh ohhh! Well... And Wendy?"

"She is confused with what she likes, and I don't want to take chances."

At that thought, everyone in the guild shuddered, Mira's smile wavering ever so slightly as she gave it thought as the hall was shushed once again.

"It's so quiet and boring without them though..."

"Yea.."

All girls agreed in unison.

* * *

Being stuffed up in a room that I had cleaned four times over (rearranging my wardrobe, bed AND bedside table) was exhausting and frustrating! Especially with all of these hormones going crazy. My head continued trying to fuzz up in a fog of lust and passion, but I kept thinking about my exceed (Salie) who was out trying to find something for me to do. It didn't matter that Salie was a female cat, she was my friend and beyond that made me want to hurl, so I was easily fine with having my cat friend being around.

A sudden tap on the window I had cleaned and shined twice threw me off my trance, putting my feet to quick work as I opened the window to see my flying friend. She flew past me, making me quickly close the window and go to my bed where she dropped two vials and a numerous of card games.

"Vials.. With what exactly?"

I tried sniffing out the substance, but the glass closed in the odor for the liquids. As well, if I sniff in for too long, my attention turns into the many smells of the outside world and just having intercourse and being bounded by somebody! For the love of fairies!

"These can temporarily help you!"

Salie gave me the two vials, shaking the liquids.

"The potions were made by a local wizard, you usually go to her for your potions so I took it upon myself to try and find a potion to help you! Are you proud!?"

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course I am. Thanks love."

I petted the small cat, the yellow fur tousling through my fingers. The exceed closed her eyes and allowed herself to be given attention before pressing the small vials into my hand with a slight shove.

"Now drink up! All dragon slayers are going to the bar, or so I heard! This will help you for the meantime so you won't pounce on anyone!"

She gave a giggle as I grabbed the vials, opening the two with no struggle. Pressing both to my lips, I downed the cold and thick substances, feeling my mind subside from any negative thoughts. Finishing the drinks, I dropped the empty glasses onto the bed and sighed out, falling onto my back on the bed as well.

"Mmm.. Thanks Sal..."

The exceed nodded happily before flying into my closet, rummaging through the many clothes I had hung up, and raided my drawers.

"You have to dress to impress! So hurry up and get your butt in here!"

I growled as a fake warning for her to not rush me, before laughing softly and pushing myself to the closet, though I pretty much had one outfit in mind.

The air outside seem to change to that of a crisp Spring night. People of Magnolia were warned to stay within their headquarters for a 'just in case' situation to occur. Only slayers were to be out at this hour, and even then were they all put into a building with one another.

Avery was amidst the patterned stone walkway towards the bar, her scalp feeling quite tight. She made the mistake of allowing her exceed try a new hairstyle on her, but she couldn't resist the face she put on as she always did whenever it came for things she wanted. Two strands of her hair was chosen to be braided -tightly- before being caught upwards into a ponytail with the rest of her hair. The exceed had allowed a single strand to be left out on the right side of her face, to draw better attention at that eye rather than the missing one underneath an eye patch. Her skull pin held one of the braids into place.

The slayer had to fight the exceed in order to decide whether or not to keep the cape and hood she usually wore, but she wasn't going to lose the cape even with her exceed crying. So, she had the cape over her shoulders, though it was evidently open and showing the outfit she had on. It was an all black soft suede fabricated outfit, consisting of a shirt that was cut up on the back horizontally, and fell off the right shoulder. Both of her arms were wrapped in the same black sleeves that attached to the shirt before dipping diagonally, showing the bottom portion of her toned stomach. Over her thighs and calves were a pair of matching tight joggers, being kept up with an elastic tie around her waist. The front of the joggers were cut horizontally as well, showing caramel colored thighs, before going down to her having black wedges, the insides being cream.

* * *

Avery felt comfortable in the outfit, loving how it covered her in a delicate manner, though showed off just enough of her pride off that came with her body. Her guild insignia can be seen where the opening was from the shirt to the beginning of the pants, though it dipped lower, where no one would fully see unless she slung her pants below her waist line. Not for this occasion obviously.

Seeing an exceed in front of the entrance for the bar who she recognized to be Happy, she smiled just barely, him waving her inside, where she was to push past black fuzzy curtains to enter.

Avery's nose scrunched up for a mere moment as she smelled the atmosphere of liquor and a bit of sweat. But, it seemed as if any commotion that had been going on was abruptly stopped as she walked in, since all eyes were on her. She began meeting everyone's eyes, first starting with Wendy as she was wearing her usual dress, but after having grown and been with Fairy Tail for a while now, she had her own pride to show off, though kept it hidden beneath the now befitting dress. The younger girl averted her eyes quickly at being caught staring, with a shy smile. The slayer's eye went to the next person being Gajeel, who munched on a piece of iron in what seemed to be frustration now. Moving on, she met Natsu's gaze him being littered with new bruises and marks, though he seemed to pant suddenly at the sight of her. Her once upon a crush looked away as well, making her shift to the next slayer. Cobra smirked and winked at her with his one good eye, and she smiled at her friend, the two being connected due to their losses of sight. She then met Rogue's eyes, seeing his eyes flash in an odd way, before moving over to Laxus. He had been going to Natsu what it seemed, but stopped midway to look her over. She rolled her eye and met the final slayer: Sting.

This time, she stopped. His usual smug grin was wiped away from his face at seeing the beauty that was Averali Moonstone. He hadn't seen her in quite some time, after him and Rogue disappeared on a good worth of months to train and take up any missions to get stronger with no limit. As well as him having to take over the Guild and having to take up responsibilities and blah blah _blah_.

Avery looked away and slowly went to Wendy, allowing the others to continue whatever, before she sat down on the cushions of a pink love seat. Wendy gave her a shy smile before sighing.

"It's odd to be all together in a season like this, and how the ratio of us female dragon slayers is 2:8."

Averali nodded with a smile, leaning back in the softness to ease her mind off of the odd tension in the air. Natsu went ahead and continued his debate with Laxus with what they're gonna do for the remaining three days. They had already dealt with four of the usual seven days, and it seems the boys are dealing the effects more.

"It is very frustrating.. especially.."

Avery waved her off because she already knew what she intended.

"I know what you mean. But I think about those things that may disgust me. Like me actually being attracted to Salie."

"Oh. Ew.."

Avery gave a small laugh as the younger female shivered with a thought of being with Carla.

"Okay I see the picture."

Wendy gave a laugh, making Avery smile happily. She always thought of the younger girl being of a little sister. With her being happy made the older slayer happy as well-considering that is with pretty much everyone in her guild and those she hold close to her.

"This is hella boring! How about we play strip poker?"

Wendy's face darkened as she looked over at Laxus, him smirking after having punched a now dizzied Natsu. Avery turned around as well, glaring as the males seemed to look at them.

"Why the hell are you guys staring at us?"

"You two are the only females."

"So?"

"It would be weird stripping in front of just males! It should be fair."

"You aren't considering Wendy here!"

"I-I'm fine for it as long as Avery does it with m-me.."

Avery looked over at Wendy, the smaller girl shrinking down ten times at her sudden glare. The Blood Dragon Slayer sighed in defeat and got up, nodding slowly with a competition rising in her head.

"Fine. Why the hell not get undressed in front of a bunch of other dragon slayers who are all going through a rutting season."

As she pointed the obvious, some of the males groaned and grumbled, while others didn't say anything. Sting just watched as her face contorted from annoyed to curious to competitive in a matter of seven seconds. All the slayers began rounding a specific table, with the set-up being so. Laxus being dealer, to his left was Natsu and his right was Rogue. Next to Natsu was Avery, Wendy following, going on to be Erik, Gajeel, and finally Sting facing Avery, next to Rogue to close up the circle.

"I'm dealer. Let's lay down rules."

"Pay or strip-simple as that."

"Uh-huh. Sure, when we have Wendy, who doesn't know how to play poker."

Avery huffed and Natsu looked at Wendy, giving a bright smile.

"You'll be fine. We should do teams just to go ahead and let it be fair."

"Whatever. Duos?"

Everyone thought it over before nodding. Avery/Wendy, Gajeel/Erik, Laxus/Natsu, Rogue/Sting.

"Okay now. Rules?"

"Two losses for Wendy's dress to come off."

"Then you give up something in return."

Erik smirked, making Laxus nod in agreement. If she wants to demand things for the younger girl, might as well have them get something in return. Avery stood up and took off her wedges, as well as her cape, turning her upper body to toss them at the couch. But, without her knowing, Laxus had a clear view of her body twisting, and her butt now revealing in the joggers. Sting bit his tongue, but smirked at the full get up, her finally turning back around to sit down crisscrossed. She looked at Wendy, who had also taken note of the way her muscles contracted, but would be way too flustered to say anything.

"Stop staring guys. What's next?"

"Should your eye patch be considered as an article of clothing?"

That earned a stern glare Rogue's way. He just shrugged.

"Hell if I am taking off this patch, it can be skipped assholes. Next."

"Where should we start? Shirts or work our way to stuff that do cover us up in anyway?"

"Wait, me and Natsu basically are half naked."

"Personal problem Sting."

Avery smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. He scoffed softly and crossed his arms.

"I..I agree with Avery. This is not our problem you two want to under dress..."

"Then can my scarf count as a shirt? Sting you basically do have a shirt."

Sting shrugged.

"Whatever with me."

"Same."

"Anything else princesses?"

"...What goes on here stays here. Got it?"

"Dragon's Honor."

Everyone had cited in sheer practice and actual truth. They all had one another's back, knowing well that they all had their own secrets and wouldn't dare tell another soul, not even their future mates or spouses.

"Let's start than!"

Laxus nodded and began tossing two cards at everyone, Avery slowly telling Wendy how to play, the duos of each team picking up their cards as Laxus opened his mouth without looking away from his cards.

"Gajeel Big Blind, you choose Small Blind."

"Geh. Natsu. I'll start with 200 jewels."

"And me 100."

The jewels were taken out pouches that hung from the waistline of their pants. The two laid out the perfect amount of jewels onto the table, before Avery snapped and made her own pouch appear behind her, telling Wendy that she could bet for the two if anything.

"Erik."

"I'm folding. These cards are already not in my favor."

"Rogue."

"Call."

The soft clacking of the jewels falling against one another took place.

"Sting."

"Hmph.. I Call as well."

"This is getting interesting."

"You Laxus?"

"I'm gonna Fold as well."

"Natsu."

"Eh... Let's go safe and just Call."

"Ave-"

"We both Raise."

Avery grabbed a random amount of jewels, making sure it was more than Gajeel's 200, before dropping it into the middle.

"Oh hell yea. How about we get some drinks to accompany."

 ** _An hour later..._**

Avery smirked with her hand once again. She had already developed a strategy, with that having costed her shirt. This was at the beginning of the game after the PreFlop, Laxus having the request just to have Wendy also have the loss and send her on nerve. Avery reassured her and changed the positions, having won already four previous games. Laxus was just in boxers, Natsu being in his pants. Sting and Rogue were as well very much shirtless, Avery having requested that Rogue put his hair up into a ponytail, which he listened so he wouldn't have to take off his pants. Erik was left in his shirt and pants considering he had a cloak, while Gajeel was in the same position. Wendy still had her dress, and was becoming a bit more fuzzed as the alcohol began taking place.

"Okay, everyone up against Avery and Wendy."

"Th-That is not fair!"

"You're on Lax! I'll get you to be in nothing just you watch!"

She seemed so unfazed from the situation, but Laxus grit his teeth as he felt the cold air already envelop his soon to be naked body. The female pet Wendy softly, her eye closing as she cheesed down at her in a smug manner. Wendy smiled back, before the two got back in the game.

"Natsu, what you gonna do?"

"Bet. 100 jewels."

"Continuing on?"

"Raise! 300 jewels from us both!"

"Oh Edolas-Come on!"

"I'll Fold."

"Gihee I'm glad I actually have a challenge, but now I'm raising as well! 500 Jewels."

"What the actual shit... We are all going to be regretting this in the morning."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Raise! 700 jewels!"

"What the-"

"Challenging us!? You're on bud!"

Sting smirked in a minor victory to have her attention, Gajeel being of full confidence with his hand. Laxus felt a bit on edge as his nerve pulsed beneath the skin on his neck. Erik felt a bit nerved himself, not being able to hear anyone's thoughts as an agreement at the beginning of the game. He would have anyways, but Avery had put a block to his hearing for the moment. Thankfully he could read lips. Rogue overlooked Sting's hand, a satisfied smirk overcoming his lips. Natsu kept on looking over Avery, the girl not trying to succumb to his gaze as she pushed away the feelings she had for him from the past. Laxus cleared his throat.

"Okay. Let's see those hands."

The three threw their cards down. Gajeel's eyes widened as he cursed underneath his breath, before Avery blinked in a bit of shock. Sting had the Royal Flush of diamonds whilst his counterpart had the Royal Flush of Clubs.

"Finally! Off with your pants, and your dress Wendy."

Avery looked at Wendy, who seemed to be unfazed by the action by now. She was bored out of her mind, and with the liquor slowly raising her temperature pumping through her veins, it was getting pretty hot in the dress. The Sky Dragon Slayer stripped of her dress, showing herself to be in a white pearled bra, her panties matching and being strapped with a garter belt that was caught at the top her thigh-high socks. Erik was the one to whistle, Wendy blushing slightly, but crossing her arms just beneath her B-Cupped breasts. Avery smiled at her courage suddenly, before getting up and sighing softly.

"Okay okay, you won fair and square."

Avery untied the band keeping her joggers up, before pushing the fabric down past her hips and thighs, revealing her to be in a matching set as well. Her bra was laced all around the outskirts of the cups, the lace being black. The cups were a deep, enchanting red, complimenting her well developed C-Cupped breasts. That was all too alluring to Natsu especially considering the slayer loved the color. Her underwear is where they were more hypnotized from, it had all the same colors and patterns, but it just barely covered her plumped butt.

"U-Uh.."

Natsu was at a loss for words before he got up and dismissed himself to the bathroom with a shake of his head. Laxus gave a devilish smirk at the two, winking.

"Knew you two had more than to give with clothes on."

"Agh, oh bite me you perv."

"If you insi-"

Before he can finish, she tossed some cards at his face with a slight blush and laugh. Sting sighed softly before getting up, twisting his body to better allow his muscles a stretch of better comfort. Wendy gazed over at him, giving a reassuring smile as she could almost feel what he was thinking at that moment. Avery looked at Erik and snapped, him being able to hear again.

"Thanks busty."

"Is that a bad thing or something?"

"Don't know, you tell me."

Averali rolled her eye and went ahead to turn around, walking off to the island of the bar, trying to peer at the bottles of liquor and wine that seemed to call at her suddenly. Laxus shook his head and peered down at Wendy who was rubbing her hands together over her lap. The slayer's eyes were placed over her own legs, whimpering to herself.

"What is it Wendy?"

"W..Why not play Spin the Bottle now?"

"Hah! Knew you had it in ya' kid."

"J-Just saying! I'm bored too now.."

"I don't mean to say this in an awful way or anything but.."

Rogue started, all attention except Natsu-obviously-and Avery were directed at him.

"I don't want to have to kiss another male."

"Then you could take a dare chosen from the next spin."

Rogue made an amused noise, his eyes closing as he slowly nodded his head in an agreement to the game. Sting averted his eyes to Avery, who decided in getting a beer and was chugging as if she hadn't had a drop of water in ages. Her throat continued to dip as she swallowed the contents, her body seeming to puff up in goosebumps with the alcoholic beverage in her system. He made note of the way her butt was curved just enough to grab, and probably squeeze. He felt himself fall back to his original hormonal state, but this time he hid as he looked away at the younger female of Wendy. This allowed himself to calm down, sure Wendy was well developed and was at an older/mature state, but he always saw the female as a youngling, and wouldn't bother in lusting over her.

"I don't mind it. Just gonna show who is a better kisser."

"Is that a challenge pretty boy!?"

"Aw he called you pretty."

Avery was watching now, though her hands were going ahead and finding a big enough bottle to play the game with. Wendy blushed as she allowed that comment to slip past her lips suddenly.

"Uhm.. Okay then, let's play!"

"What's all the yelling about!? That's my job!"

Natsu finally had left the bathroom, his face being splattered with a bit of water as he smiled brightly.

"Finally Salamander! Did you drown or sum'?"

"Totally drowned."

He said a bit sarcastically before going ahead and sitting at a more open space, readying up for the new game to come.

"Hey busty, finished getting a bottle?"

"Yes-And quit calling me that!"

"Quit responding to it then."

With one swift move, Avery threw the beer bottle at his head, it not seeming to crack as it made contact before falling to the carpeted floor. Erik's ear twitched as his eye did as well, but he just turned around slowly to start off a sentence.

"Is that the best you could d-"

Before he can finish, she had run at him and kicked his face into the carpet before landing just beside Natsu, smiling at him. The pinknette blinked before high-fiving her, Cobra slowly sitting up and rotating his jaw to make sure it wasn't dislocated.

"I was just messing around!"

"Look where that got you."

"Can you two stop your involuntary flirting? It gets a bit tiresome after a while."

"Stuff yourself Rogue."

The male sighed as Sting chuckled softly, everyone beginning to sit around in a circle.

"Not it!"

Avery touched her nose as if to state that she wasn't going first.

"Not it!"

Almost everyone else followed except Natsu, who looked at everyone with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? And why are you guys touching your noses? Did you all get itchy at the same time?"

"Oh Salamander you idiot, spin the bottle!"

"Eh!? Why me first?"

"Natsu spin the bottle before I spin your face."

Natsu quieted down as everyone else put their hands down.

"That was a stupid comeback.."

The slayer whispered to himself as he grabbed the bottle by both ends, spinning it quickly.

"Remember, don't wanna kiss then take up a dare the bottle spins on after the first spin."

"Hey, I don't mind, might actually show you guys how to kiss properly."

"Hey! I know how to kiss just fine thanks!"

"Kiss a snake that is."

Erik blushed slightly at the hidden suggestion of Kinana. The bottle slowed down, and before anyone knew it, the opening landed in the direction of Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer turned fifty different shades of red as she panicked all of a sudden.

"B-But I don't know how to k-kiss and-"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as she turned into a sputtering mess until he went ahead and crawled to her, pressing his lips against her own. It was short and simple, being quite sweet and chaste. Avery clapped her hands together as they parted, him seating himself back next to her.

"Okay then. Rogue it's your go!"

"Whatever.."

The Dark Dragon Slayer flicked the opening quickly, it spinning dramatically fast before slowly coming to a stop. Laxus scoffed softly, looking at Rogue who seemed to almost sweat drop at the sudden tension in the air.

"I'll just take a dare."

Avery 'booed' for a moment before snapping and the bottle spun once more. This would indicate who gives Rouge the dare. The bottle slowed in front of Gajeel.

"Oh hell yea."

"Now you're in for it."

"I dare ya' to make out with Poison over here, except I better see tongue."

"Oh Fairies-Wendy cover your eyes."

"N-No it's fine!"

"The hell kinda' dare is that? Just makes me suffer as much."

"Don't make me give the dare to Avery to handle."

With that, everyone looked at Averali as a glint appeared in her eye. Everyone except Wendy shivered, causing Rogue to sigh as he scooted closer to Erik, who tensed up.

"How about I go next just so you guys will calm down?"

Avery piped in, Erik just slightly calming as everyone else either shrugged or nodded in a 'whatever' kind of agreement. Erik looked down at Rogue's lips, as Rogue seemed to move slowly. Both slayers interlocked for a moment, the awkwardness being obvious as their hands continued to fumble as to do something with them. Erik took the lead with a huff of breath from his nose and opened his mouth to brush his tongue against Rogue's, who shuddered and parted suddenly.

"Wasn't that bad ya lil' virgin."

"Choke on one."

Erik wiped his lips as Gajeel smirked widely. Sting had held his laughter behind a hand, trying his best to be a somewhat good sport to his friend.

"You okay there Rogue?"

The opposite nodded slowly, his complexion being paler than usual as all he could feel was disgust and shock throughout his entire body. Avery snapped once again the bottle spun, as she had hoped she wouldn't have to kiss Wendy, the girl was still shaking due to the earlier encounter. With the bottle coming to a slow stop, Avery gazed up at the person she was going to interlock lips with. That was if she decided to accept so.

"I...I would rather have a dare."

"What!?"

Nearly everyone shouted in unison. The female flinched as she eyed Natsu, who seemed to be confused as to why she wouldn't kiss him. Sting was acting shocked, but he had hoped that it was him and not the Flame Breath.

"Hah! Not even Avery can settle for your lips Salamander!?"

"What the hell do you mean by that Gajeel!?"

"I'm floating the same boat with Avery, I wouldn't kiss you if I had to die."

"Guys it's-"

"Nobody wants to kiss you Laxus!"

"Says who? I can pull off much more bitches than you can."

Wendy glared at Laxus at being referred to a female dog, and so he smiled slightly with unease.

"Says you!"

"All your yelling is giving me a headache.."

"I am not saying-"

"You are a headache. I feel bad for Kinana."

"The fuck you trying to say Flame Boy?"

"C-Can we not fight please?"

"HEY."

Everyone stopped their bickering and turned to Avery, who was fuming with an anger to cut through the air.

"I never said I wouldn't want to kiss him! I am saying this because after years of getting over you Natsu, I can't.. Afford to catch those feelings again."

She felt pathetic with her whimpering. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked her over, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Especially with you going to Lucy even after I told you everything. So.. No."

No one knew what to do at that moment. Laxus was staring over Avery, feeling a sense of remorse for how hard he always was on her. Erik wasn't bothering to look at his common friend, not wanting to get involved though he did relate. Gajeel shook his head as he crossed his arms, his eyes closing as he kept his comments to himself. Rogue was just looking over at everyone, trying to understand though he couldn't because he had never felt these kinds of emotions for anyone. Wendy grabbed the female's hand, holding it gently to give her some comfort as she felt all of her emotions seeming to call out to the younger girl. Sting... He was pissed.

Sting was the person who ended up being there at the end after she was resurrected. They went on missions together and he knew she was holding herself for someone, but it soon ate at him. The thought of her going off with someone else bothered him, though he didn't let it show because he earned her trust as a close friend. Though he wouldn't mind.. Actually being with her. So it aggravated him.

"Respin."

"What?"

"Respin. I vote for her to get a respin."

Gajeel shrugged with his recommendation.

"I vote too."

Erik nodded with a slight smile to Avery. Wendy also piped up.

"Me too."

"Just respin already."

Laxus gestured to the bottle, and so Avery actually went ahead and leaned over, grabbing it by the ends and spinning it vigorously. Sting watched as she slowly sat back down on her place, Natsu seeming to have become a bit awkward with the outburst and emotional moment that had passed. Natsu felt himself sink inside, and he looked at Avery who gave him a smile. He barely smiled back, knowing what he did.. It was already too late.

"Oi."

Avery looked down at the bottle to see it landed on no other than Sting himself. The two showed an evident shock that reverberated different emotions between the two. She looked away for a mere second before crawling towards him slowly. It seemed as if she was hesitant with the way she moved, her mind doing a battle with what she was going to do at that moment.

"Sting..."

She called out to him through his mind, and he couldn't help but gulp. She ended up in front of him, and she inched her face closer to his.

"I'm sorry with what you feel after this..."

He was confused with that message until she kissed him, jolts of electricity coming to life over his entire body as she poured everything to him through the kiss. The pain of losing Natsu to her once upon a time rival. The pain of being beaten by the members of the council, the insanity having suffered from having the two forbidden lacrimas that she holds every day in her life.. And then there was the hope and love. He felt her emotions shift to a positive note, them changing to her being happier and attached to a specific male, and it was him. She fell in love with him after so long, after him assuming all she wanted was to stay in that safe zone of friends. His skin rose as goosebumps as he felt her heart yearning for him, to the point where he felt his veins boil.

Avery finally pulled away, a slight smile on her lips before she quickly sat back down.

"On with the game ladies!"

"Ladies?"

 ** _Time Skip_**

After having played for another forty-five minutes, Avery had kissed basically everyone except Laxus and Natsu, Natsu ended up kissing Rogue and having to take off his pants as a dare. Laxus kissed Wendy as well, having to also kiss Sting while Avery cheered them on jokingly. Erik ended up having to unclip Avery's bra with his teeth as a dare and kissed Gajeel. Gajeel was forced to kiss Natsu, and ended up wearing a dress as Avery's dare. Rogue was forced to kiss Sting and Avery too, before settling with a dare to drink until he was passed out. Wendy was forced to dance in the middle of the group after having denied kissing Erik. Finally, Sting was to kiss everyone as well, not wanting to be dared to do anything.

"Somebody get Sleeping Beauty up!"

"He smells too much of liquor. Egh my nose!"

Wendy covered her nose in disgust. Everyone was basically sober, except Avery and Erik somewhat. Speaking of those two...

"Gimme back my bra you idiot!"

Suddenly, the duo burst out from the backroom of the bar, Avery covering her breasts with an arm as Erik had long been on a table with her bra pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Come and get it then!"

"Erik please."

Suddenly it wasn't as funny as it was originally. Sting walked in after having used the bathroom, seeing the situation slowly unfold, though anger peaked at him. Her body was basically bare, and he had taken note of the scars over her thighs, but without her bra, her back was better exposed. Natsu shared a shocked expression at looking over her back, seeing the scars and forever scornful burns, where her bra did little to cover, but they hadn't paid attention. Erik slowly tossed her the garment, her excusing herself.

"What'd you do that for pervert?"

"Just messing with her. Forgot she had those scars there."

"Wait.. You knew about them?"

"We were both dealing with council douchebags at the same time so yea."

Sting calmed himself before sighing out and checking the time. _4:07 a.m._ The substance should be wearing off soon, and before he could say anything, six exceeds came in flying, Happy to Natsu, Carla to Wendy, Panther Lily to Gajeel, Frosch to Rouge, Lector to Sting and Salie to Avery.

"Where are your clothes child!?"

"Natsu! Why is everyone almost half naked!?"

"Please tell me you didn't do anything too drastic this time."

"Rogue is asleep apparently! Nap time?"

"S-Sting what is going on!?"

"Avery! You look so divine! Let me help you with your bra!"

That sent mainly everybody off, as they turned to the slayer as well as her exceed that clipped her bra back in place _properly,_ before flying to get her clothes. Suddenly Avery squinted and sent a message to her exceed via telepathy. The small cat hummed her approval before flying to Lector and latching herself onto him.

"S-Salie what are you doing-get your paws off-gah!?"

"Sting.. Walk me home please?"

Another message. The blonde looked over at her, and she had her pants on but without having it tied and thought to just drape her cape over her shoulders instead of putting the extra clothing on. He smiled slightly and nodded, excusing himself from the group first to not leave any tracks of obviousness from the other slayers before Avery went out as well.

"Twas' fine you guys! Can't wait 'till next year!"

Everyone did their own goodbyes as well, before she went outside into the moistened air, the wind blowing her cape ever so slightly. Sting was there as well, having decided to lean at the side of the building just next to the bar they were just in.

"Hey."

"Hey.."

Avery smiled and he seemed to push out his elbow as a suggestion for her to take, which she automatically looped her arm with his own as an interlock.

"Such a gentleman!"

She said in a proper tone, and quite sarcastic as well. The two began walking a certain direction as Sting gave a small laugh.

"Why thank you."

The female nodded with an emphasis to consider her as a child. Eucliffe took his time in walking her to her house, looking at the many buildings they pass, and spotting anything different of Magnolia. Even though he did give his best attempt in taking his time to get at her refuge, the two were there in mere minutes. Avery looked over her house, slowly releasing herself from his hold, though she quickly turned around before she could properly walk into her home.

"Sting..."

She started, and the male awaited loyally.

"About the kiss..."

"Hm?"

"Did you get the message I was giving you?"

She seemed to persist for him to understand-no he just _knew_ what she meant with the kiss, she held high hopes for him that made his heart seem to pound suddenly. Without knowing, he inhaled deeply, smelling the scent she gave off of pecans and vanilla. _Too Intoxicating.._

"Maybe... But I think I'd better understand if you told me."

Avery's cheeks tinted with a rose color, making her look away from the blonde quickly. He smiled innocently, knowing, of course, her emotions for him, and while he did return them back, he wanted to hear her. Listen to her voice say what she actually feels, how much she wants and _needs_ him.

"Sting Eucliffe I-"

Before she can even start her proper confession, the ticking of an unheard clock stopped, and all of the senses of the two slayers were crashed down into their bodies. Avery seemed to pulse out of nowhere, her eye wide as she had to lean against the door for support, her senses becoming an unknown amount of more keen. Her sight seemed to intensify, her seeing through the thickness of the dark, the many particles fluttering without any care of the world. Her hearing being able to catch just how Sting's throat clenched as he swallowed utterly nothing. The way a specific aroma of his musk and a hint of peach? Her nose was filled with the very essence of his body, only focusing on him since he was already so close. It seemed as if her tongue buzzed with the buds that wanted just a small lick of his skin, her mouth seeming to water as she almost tasted his smell. Her fingers shook with feeling numb without his skin being caressed by those very fingers.

Sting wasn't at in any better state. Without something to hold him up, he nearly tumbled backward, but allowed his foot to hold him up, though he looked down at the ground as sweat seemed to bead off his skin. Him gazing at the ground got him to the point of being able to just _see_ the microscopic cracks over the stoned pattern. He heard as the wind blew through her hair, how the leaves of a tree that was acres away rustled with the gust. The wind pushed her scent into his nose, his body seeming to burn as all he could smell was just her, the pecan, alcohol, vanilla the very scent that was being hidden beneath her clothes. Slowly looking up, he looked her over, watching as a sweat bead slowly rolled off the side of her face, giving a small 'plop' as it fell onto her shoulder. His taste buds were going haywire, just seeming to nearly have a taste of delving all into who she was known as Averali Moonstone.

There was an abrupt pause as Avery raised her gaze to meet his eyes, her breath being caught within her lungs as he moved swiftly, standing just in front of her.

"S..Sting.."

She nearly moaned with the heat seeming to just radiate off of his skin, beckoning her to touch, to scathe, to mark for her and just her. The male growled lowly, grabbing her waist obsessively, pulling her smaller body into his, her face connecting with the nudity of his chest, making her lips tremble against him. She wanted to have self-control, to do this right, but then again she did love him.. And did he not? Avery slowly lifted her head, making Sting's muscles contract as her bottom lip brushed just against where his heart was being shielded. This wasn't just about pure _lust-_ it was the same female he nearly lost an arm wrestling battle to, the same girl he grown attached to, the same girl he nearly lost to another slayer.

"Avery, know this will be done out of my own emotion and not just because of this-"

"Shut up and kiss me idiot."

Sting didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her neck, he angling it just enough for her shorter frame to catch his lips perfectly, he pressed his mouth against her's. He was just a bit pleased, considering his season sex drive was egging him on to get more from the virgin slayer. Avery kissed him back with just enough vigor as she closed her eye expectantly. Her fingers immediately went ahead to tangle into his platinum blonde hair, her fingers becoming sensitive as she ran them through the softness of his silky hair. Once she gave the slightest tug at his light locks, a rumble from his throat emptied into her mouth before he pressed her against the door forcefully, his body rubbing against her momentarily, though just that moment gave her delicious feeling of ecstasy that she gasped into his mouth as a response. With this chance, he automatically shoved his tongue into her mouth, marking her small cavern to claim every nook and cranny he could muster with his hot appendage. Avery felt her skin seeming to prickle as he continued to play with her tongue, rubbing against it just to lure it out to try and challenge him in his mouth before he clamped his lips around her tongue to suck on it as a ministration to tease.

The female was the one to break the kiss, her head turning the other way in order to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning for a while now, trying to expand with enough oxygen so she could continue. Some of the salivae the duo slayers shared had connected to their bottom lips, and as she turned it broke off but left a strand over her cheek. Sting grinned and quickly leaned over a bit to lick up the saliva, though it was just a simple excuse to ravage up the caramel colored skin, only making more of a mess as he left open-mouthed kisses in his wake as he slowly went ahead and trailed them down to her neck.

"S..Sting…!"

The slayer couldn't keep her submissive going, her dominant side was slowly rising its peak to take over. The male smiled coyly against her skin and went in for a bite when Avery flipped the two suddenly, saying a spell suddenly to cuff his hands into binds, as well as paralyze him from his own movements for the moment. She opened her door finally, pulling him from the bind as she closed it, snapping as it locked loudly in the two's ears. Moonstone pulled him hard enough to pass her and land on his rump onto the very known sofa she acquired.

Sting could only but just sit there as she shrugged off her cape and hood, her skin seeming to just glow through the darkness of the living room. He knew that using the lacrima of being able to do any magic would drain her power and aura in reality, so he would wait until he wasn't held against his will to easily get her back.

But for now, he will sit back and enjoy the show _and_ the treatment that is given to him.

Avery gave a somewhat innocent smile before she walked to him slowly, her body just screaming for her to pounce onto him and ride him until the two couldn't muster even being disconnected, but she held herself abide for the moment, wanting to see what made him tick. Throwing one leg over his two that were held together, she plopped herself onto his lap, her joggers just barely providing a cover for her sensitivity and purity. Sting even seemed to feel just how much heat she was radiating through the thickness of his jeans, and it made him groan softly, his head slightly pressing against the cushioning of her couch. The female gave an audible swallow, her focus seeming to waver for a second before she slowly pressed her lips against his neck, and instead of quickly pecking down his chest, she decided to test him out at his ear.

Her hands took a hold of his own waist as she gave a shy lick against the shell of his ear, him wanting to retract because just the smallest of licks to that sensitive spot of his body made him want to quiver. Before she can even take the lobe of his ear between her teeth, she blew a cold air against the wet spot, making him groan audibly enough to reach her ears. If that wasn't evident enough of him straining in a desirable pleasure, the way that his lower appendage seemed to twitch suddenly made it certain that he seemed to enjoy her little teasing.

"Avery.."

He deemed to say in such a harsh and warning tone, to the point where her panties seemed to moisten even more. She pulled away to look into his deep blue eyes, her squinting slightly as she licked her lips, making him gaze down as her tongue danced over her bottom lip. He seemed to start actually quaking, making the girl slowly press her lips against the nape of his neck, before she opened her mouth slightly to run her fang just over the pulse that radiated beneath his skin. A groan escaped his lips as he began panting out small white puffs, his body wanting so much to move, but the damn spell held him down as if he was a hound.

"Mm... Sting..~"

She cooed in that sultry voice that sent volts directly to his aching length, the pants and boxers he wore seeming to tighten around it as it began to pulse, his blood running straight to the appendage.

"You're just so hard with us kissing and me licking you? What a dirty slayer you are.."

"Not that you are any better-I can practically smell how much you are soaking... Just awaiting me to drink you up.."

Avery shuddered at the thought, the fire in her stomach seeming to intensify as she felt her magic slowly become less and less effective. She decided in not giving in still, soon ending up onto her knees with his legs spread apart as she seemed to catch the fly of her zipped between her teeth, a gleam caught within that pink iris of her's, as she slowly pulled the zipper down. Sting watched her and slowly began regaining movement as he began trying to pull away from the binds before he let out a growl as she pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

"R-Really bothered that you still are clothed while I am here fully naked."

"You'll be just fine when you get the chance to undress me~"

Her voice made his eyes squint as she suddenly closed her eye and shook for a few seconds as the smell of his arousal now fogged her mind. Once she opened the eye, her iris seemed to darken with a purpose for her to pleasure him. She could wait for the moment, but she wanted him to feel good, she wanted him to know that she was willing to give everything to him, for everything he has sacrificed to and for her. The slayer allowed her head to float just above his standing length, her hair falling down to tickle his thighs slightly. At this angle, he couldn't see her face, but he knew that if he keeps seeing that eye of her's, he'd lose himself in no time.

Avery poked her tongue out from her lips, slithering it just around the hole of the head, making Sting snap his head back, his voice hitching between a growl and a groan. The female timidly pressed her lips against it, before spreading them just to allow his tip into the cavern his tongue was once claiming as his. Sting's head snapped back forward as she felt her shift a bit, her face being seen to his eyes now. She was looking directly at him, her eye wide with curiosity, love, and passion. Closing it for a brief second, she pushed more of him into her mouth, being a bit taken aback that she was even able to handle half of his oversized meat in her small mouth.

"A-Avery I swear to Zeref-I am going to mark you as mines and make sure that you won't be able to stand for the next _year_."

The girl went ahead to mumble something but made the mistake in doing so with his dick still being clamped around her tight mouth and lips.

"F-Fuck!"

Sting jerked upwards, making the slayer gag for a mere moment, though she recovered quickly as he panted a bit more, his hands becoming free as he pulled the hair away from his face to properly see her. She looked at him once again, the corner of her eye-watering for a mere moment from the reflex she had with his sudden jerking. To punish him, she ended up holding him down by his thighs that only a slayer can muster, before running all four of her canines against his pulsing dick. This caused Sting's grip to tighten as he groaned loudly, his hips nearly jerking from her grip before settling down as a shaking mess. Suddenly, as Avery continued on to suck and add a little rhythm in her bobbing her head, she felt a thick substance of his precum already leaking from his tip.

This made her taste buds burn for more as she felt her nether regions suddenly pulsate with each beating of her pounding heart. Letting go of him, she pressed her fingers against her bundle of nerves as she has done in many seasonal rituals before, her reverberating numerous moans around his cock each time she gave a full rotate around the little pearl. Sting watched with widened eyes, his mouth hung open in pure lust and love as he watched his die-hard crush suck him off whilst getting herself off with just the use of her fingers. It was mayhem-with just her mouth he was an ejaculating mess in mere moments, her mouth being filled to the brink as she paused to pull away, though this didn't cause him to stop, and rather he overflowed and spewed all over her chest and face.

Avery fell back on her butt, the semen that was droved into her mouth spilling as she pushed off her pants quickly to allow it to seep down her stomach and onto her legs. As he began making a slow recovery, he eyed her as she helplessly spread his cum over her body, making her seem so much more sexier as it contrasted nicely against her caramel skin tone. She swallowed the rest that was still invaded in her mouth, not finding the taste to be too unpleasant. Before she could try and come up with something seductive to say, Sting tackled her and pressed his body right against her's making sure her legs were spread far apart for his fully erect cock to brush up against the soaked portion of her panties. Avery let out a cry of pleasure, her back arching as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck until he pinned them against her head without a second thought.

"St-Sting!"

She gave out a cry of disapproval until he grinded himself against her, making her mind shut with anything that wanted her to take control, though she still wanted to touch him.

"You've done it now Avery. You've gotten me all worked up-Ngh do you feel that? How hard my dick is just to fuck your brains out?"

Avery couldn't respond-or for that matter, she could not even think straight. All she knew was that needed him, the swell of his length against her panties wasn't enough to release the spring that continued to twist with such a pleasant pain that only he could bring her.

"How bad do you want it huh Ave? Tell me how bad you want me to pound your awaiting pussy until you can't see anymore?"

The female blushed darkly as she opened her eye to look up at him. He had a strained look as if to be holding himself back, and she puffed out her bottom lip from it's grip from her teeth, her breath hitching each time his dick pressed against her folds.

"S-Sting! Haahh~ I-I want you! Pl-Please!"

The needy expression that was read over her face was just enough for him to rip her panties off of her body, as well as bite the front of her bra to allow her mounds to fall out freely. He rubbed the head of his dick against her heating folds, her head pressing against the floor as she prepared herself for the pain to come. With an unexpected jerk of his hips, he buried himself into her, spreading a specific wall that held her once pure innocence as she cried out in sudden pain. Sting stilled, realizing that _that_ wasn't just any obstacle inside of a woman.

"A..Avery..You...Are a virgin..?"

The female had pressed her cheek against the cool tiled floor, a soft sniffle escaping her as she gave a slow nod. All the evidence was shown, the blood trickling just where the two connected, and just how tight she was as well. It wasn't any better on him than it was her: With being a slayer, this meant that her sensitivity rate was much keener and high, having made her feel each tear of her hymen being ripped apart.

"I...I wanted... to give my first... to you... from the start..."

She moved her head back to him, a slight smile over her pained face. Sting move his hand up to her eye patch, making her tense as he pulled it off of her, him seeing that she was indeed without another eye, but he didn't care as he kissed over the empty spot gently, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. His thumb gently grazed over her cheek before settling down towards her neck and traveling further southwards. His touch eliciting goosebumps to rise over her body as she did her best in focusing on the kiss, though she was shaking beneath the male as he continued to trail his thumb against her side, before going to rest at her hip. Sting broke the kiss this time, seeing as Avery had her eye closed as she regained herself from the love that he delivered her so easily.

Slowly opening her eye, she panted gently at being a bit more comfortable with him filling her to the brim. Sting gaze was full of attentiveness to just her, allowing her an eternity before she gave her consent. With a sudden nod, Sting slowly pulled himself out, making the reminiscence of her hymen disperse correctly as he pulled out for just his tip to be pressed between her clenching walls. Etching himself back into her, her fingers gripped onto his shoulders for somewhat of a support as she still felt the discomfort from earlier, though a twinge of upcoming pleasure burned through her veins as he filled her once more.

Getting somewhat used to the size of Sting's length, she let out a shaky breath which indicated a small moan to assure him in moving faster. The blonde slayer grit his teeth as he indeed sped up, but kept his force at a control in fear of breaking the female. Trying to gain his own support, he gripped her hips as he was able to keep himself on his knees. Avery threw her head back as he brushed against a spot that brought an uproar of tiny stars along her vision, her mouth going slack as she couldn't understand what the feeling was. In fear of doing something wrong, Sting stopped and tried reaching out to her until she suddenly tightened around his appendage.

"F-Fuck Avery..."

"Whatever you did.. Do it again."

She was able to look back up at him, her thumb tracing over the skin of his cheek. He grit his teeth once more and soon turned the female's body so that she was laying on her side, raising her leg over his shoulder in order to gain a better control of his thrusts. That and it was getting somewhat uncomfortable and awkward trying to do missionary on the floor. He quickly plunged himself in the softness that was Averali once more, hissing to himself as his dominance kept trying to get the better of him. Avery couldn't reach for him in any way for support so she clenched one of her hands into a fist, the nails of her fingers etching its way into her skin. Her other hand made its way to her mouth where she bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood, her not wanting to create even more noise as he began picking up his pace.

She felt the restraint with each flick of his hips, her heart able to understand how much fear was molding in the back of his mind. She decided in trying to say something for him to be at his full control, but as she released her thumb a loud moan overtook her voice instead which made her flush. Trying to cover her mouth once more (Sting realizing it) he quickly grabbed her hand and held it to the side as he leaned over her a bit more, his groans coming through the tight gritting of his teeth. She peered up at him with sheer embarrassment but the love being held within the specs of her eye, Sting biting his lip momentarily before she was able to speak through her moans.

"St..Sting! Stop holding back!"

With her saying this, the blonde halted once more which made the female growl lowly. He looked down at her a bit unsure, making her calm down a bit as she looked at his gaze. Pouting softly, she looked away a bit hesitantly.

"Don't give me that look..."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it. I trust you Sting."

He nudged her cheek to the side with his hand so she could face him, his own face holding a slight smile as a bead of sweat slowly rolled down his temple. He was grateful of Edolas for giving him such an entrancing creature, he couldn't thank the universe enough. Squinting slightly, he peered down at the skin of her neck, Avery taking note as she gulped slightly. No, they were not done with the mating process.

He had to bite her.

 _Hard_.

Avery slowly reached out once more to graze her knuckles over his cheek, giving him a full on smile. Dropping her hand, he let out a hesitant breath before just going in for the correct bite against her skin.

Dragonslayers naturally have sharper canines than any other wizard or human, so the drawing of the blood was easy as his incisors sunk into the caramel skin. What caught him off guard was just the taste of her blood suddenly, it was so sweet it seemed to automatically intoxicate his mind into mush and the attention of making her his.

Her blood melded well with his saliva as he swallowed the mixed essence. Sinking his teeth a bit deeper, he realized that the process was taking place once heat overwhelmed each vein that circuited his body.

Avery wasn't in any better state.

She expected sudden pain with him biting her, but no all she felt was just Sting. The love she had for him apparently masked all the pain that was supposed to come (?) when it came to the bite, and all she felt was the appendage of his tongue and the sharpness of his teeth breaking her skin. It gave her goosebumps as her body withered against him, seeming to unravel at the fascination that she was mating with the male she began to love not too long ago.

Her own body suddenly began heating up as each vein in her neck slowly flashed a different color, causing Avery to pull away from the blonde. He stood automatically still as he continued to feel the surges throughout his body until Avery pressed her own incisors against his neck and did the same.

She didn't have to do it for too long, or even deep since his blood essence seemed to automatically mold with her own. She laid back as the effects of his bite took over her overall soul, causing what seemed to be white marks all along her skin-successfully claiming her as his own. The female watched as his body was also wrapped in a dark red latch of many marks, signifying that he was hers.

The sight of one another seemed to intensify the heat that radiated off their bodies.

Without much thought, Sting began rutting against her with no remorse.

His face slowly painted into the white many spots that signified he was going all out dragon slayer. It didn't scare the female-no she was far from frightened. All she felt was an immense pleasure as he rammed against the packet that gave her entire body the prickling sensation that made her crave more.

Skin against skin echoed throughout the room along with the duo's many grunts and moans, Sting allowing the beast of him to fully dominate Avery. The girl's nails apparently began sharpening or something because she actually marked the floors as the feeling continue to coil up within her stomach, her side rubbing against the floor quickly in time with his thrusts. He didn't stop with the thrusting either, he began quickly groping all the skin the female had on full display for him, pinching her nipples without delicacy, raking his own nails against her skin to leave trails of red, and gripping onto the flesh of her ass hard enough to bruise in a matter of seconds.

Averali couldn't help the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, being dominated in such a vicious was extremely intimidating that the pleasure was becoming too much. She couldn't find her voice anymore, instead small puffs of air being exhaled escape her mouth as she had eye closed tightly, the floor seeming to crack even more with her might pressing against the wood. She could feel the way his length reached the depths she never knew her insides could muster, and even then she knew that he would continue with there being somewhat of boundaries. For some apparent reason, the thought of him doing so caused her to become even more heated to the point where her body was actually creating steam. Not just her though, Sting was radiating with his own steam as he seemed like he was holding back many growls.

Realizing she slickened once more, the male smirked and leaned over, raising her leg and pressing into her much more feverishly as he bit at her the lobe of her ear.

"You feel so good you know? So fucking tight.. Ngh.. I could drown with how wet you are~"

Avery was baffled as he could even speak such lewd sentences, but all it did was add to the never-ending pleasure. The tears spilled from her eye as she looked at him, her body seeming to grow over sensitive as she felt herself soon finishing. She presumed he was just as close as well as she felt the appendage ramming within her twitch a few times with each of his thrust.

"So fucking sexy... Ah.. So close.."

Avery realized that she was at her limit and so she seethed all of her remaining strength in pinning him against the floor and slamming once more down against his pelvis, her head hanging high as she let out an inaudible scream, her fluids drenching Sting's length entirely. The male gripped onto her thighs and once he felt her tighten like a vice, he let out a roar and rocketed his own hips upwards to meet hers, his own fluids blending with hers.

Twitching over him for a few moments more, she fell over against him with pants brushing against the male's ear. His own pants came out in visible puffs in front of him, him realizing that the two had created their own steam as they were rutting. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly lifted her so he was bare once more, the female wincing as it seemed to hurt to close her legs tightly. She threw her leg over his two, burying her face against his shoulder as her heartbeat was still beating erratically.

Sting slowly peered down at her covered face, his face going back to the usual color of his skin tone with him becoming the usual Eucliffe he was.

"Avery...?"

The girl slowly raised her head, a soft smile playing along her lips. She was bruised up in many places, and she really didn't want to go ahead and mention how much pain she felt inside of her, but even so, she was glad about everything. Happy nonetheless that it was him and just him, and so she kissed the skin beneath her chin tenderly.

"I love you Sting Eucliffe."

Sting's ears twitched at the finishing of her confession from earlier, and his own pearly whites were shown in a full smile.

"I love you too Averali Moonstone."

 _Fin~_


End file.
